Astoria
The Republic of Astoria (Astorian - Република Асторија) was a nation on the Northern continent. Its capital city was Rastin. It had 4 neighbours: Ugaly in the north, Romeria and Reym-L-Dneurb in the East, and Bokia in the south. Its main broadcaster was Radio Television Astoria / Astorian TV (RTA) Demographics Astoria has a population of 4.200.000. Astorians make the majority of the population with about 93%. Other national minorities: *Romerians - 3% *Reym-L-Dneurbians - 2% *Bokians - 1% *Other - 1% Politics The Republic of Astoria it's split into 2 major regions. The regions are: * Astoria - that occupies ~ 2/3 of the territory of Republic of Astoria * Arkadia - that occupies ~ 1/3 of the territory of Republic of Astoria History Astoria got reunited in 2007 when the two major regions decided to unite and create the today's Republic of Astoria. But, a little part of the region Arkadia left in the teritory of the Republic of Bokia where there are a lot of Astorians living today. According to last census in Bokia, there are 8% Astorians of the total population in Bokia, but there are claims that minium 20% of Bokian population have Astorian nationality. Languages The two official languages in Astoria are Astorian (Асториски) and Macedonian (Македонски). RTA in Astoria]] The national broadcaster in Astoria is Radio Television Astoria (RTA). The Astorian national broadcaster is known well for helping other countries for hosting the NSC. RTA is creating logos and designing the stages. They started with the design of the stages from Nation Song Contest 3 in Arjastan. Astorian TV (RTA) it was the host broadcaster of Nation Song Contest 9. Astoria in the NSC ]] Achievements NSC 3 For the first time Astoria has participated in the Nation Song Contest. The entry "AbrakadabrA" was selected internally. It ended 8th of 18 participants. It was a great success for Astoria ending at Top 10 in their debut. NSC 4 Again Astoria decided to select their entry internally. This time it was a famous singer Vlado Janevski that has represented Macedonia at ESC in 1998. The entry was called "Srce preku neboto" (Hearth Through The Sky). It ended 10th of 22 participants. It was another Top 10 for Astoria. NSC 5 Traditionaly Astorian TV (RTA) is continuing to select their entry internally. This time the entry from Astoria is an rock song called "Sto Do Togas" (What Till Then). The singer's name is Dani and she is a successful singer in Macedonia, and on Television MTV Adria. It ended 17th of 24 participants. This is the worst place for Astoria in NSC. NSC 6 in NSC 6]] After participating in three editions of NSC with macedonian singers, Astorian TV decided to select internaly an world class singer to represent Astoria in The 6th edition of the NSC in Bokitown, Bokia. The singer is Celine Dion and she will sing an emotional love song called "My heart will go on". After the 4th place in the semifinal Astoria enden on the 12th place with 89 points and qualified for the final of NSC 7. NSC 7 in NSC 7]] In NSC 7 Astorian TV continued with selection of the artist to represent our country internally and this time this honour was given to Gunther & Samantha Fox with the song "Touch Me". Thanks to Celine Dion Astoria this time was directly in the final. They finished 9th with 109 points and thats how Astoria get qualified directly to the Final in NSC 8. NSC 8 singing for Astoria in Gabriel]] This was maybe the most interesting NSC for Astoria. It was first time that Astorian TV had national final with 4 entries. * 1st place: Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes - 7 votes * 2nd place: David Bisbal - Ave Maria - 5 votes * 3rd place: The Eurythmics - Sweet Dreams - 4 votes * 4th place: Ishtar - Ragga Boom - 3 votes So it was decided that Astoria in NSC 8 will be represented by Kelly Clarkson with the song "Behind These Hazel Eyes". Kelly Clarkson was performing 17th in the final and finished at 1st place with 157 points. Thanks to this success next NSC was held in the capital of Astoria - Rastin. NSC 9 at NSC 9]] And it was time for show in Astoria. The capital Rastin was host of Nation Song Contest 9. It was first time for Astorian TV to host this great contest and they realised it in the best possible way. After the success of Kelly Clarkson RTA selected the entry internally and left the winning formula with NF for other times. It was time for selecting another Macedonian song to represent Astoria and te song was special. Macedonian All Stars performed the entry "Ej Makedonijo Pej Na Glas" (Hey Macedonia Sing It Loud) on the stage in Rastin and altough finishing at 23th place with only 45 points it was great to see this song in the final of NSC even more because the contest was in time of Macedonian National Holiday "Ilinden". In NSC 10 Astoria is back in the Semi FInal. NSC 10 at NSC 10]] After hosting the 9th edition of NSC, Astoria is back in the Semi Final of NSC 10. After all this editions of NSC, Astoria was presented by Macedonian and English songs. This time RTA is trying something new. Again internally selected song, but this time in Spanish will present this country. The spanish band Mecano will perform the song "Hijo De La Luna" (Son Of The Moon), at the stage in Alinta. Category:nations Category: northern continent nations Category:Astoria Category:Defunct nations